An Avenger's Halloween
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Steve throws a party and teams up with Tony for costumes idea for Maria and Natasha thanks to Natasha agreeing to wear whatever he picked.


Steve was sitting on the couch watching tv which playing the highlights from the last Stark Expo. It was Tony surrounded by hot women. It reminded him of his USO tours rallying the troops getting the men all motivated.

It wasn't until a commercial for Halloween costumes came on that he remember what day was coming up. "Natasha look at this, they have Captain America costumes." He pointed at the tv with the remote.

"Yeah they've had them since…well since there was a Captain America." Natasha was in the kitchen making coffee since Steve still couldn't figure out the Keurig.

"Are you doing something or Halloween?"

"Yeah, Maria and I are going to do our yearly tradition of turning off the lights and pretending not to be home yet leaving enough bloody clothes out on the line so the kids know if they egg us we'll kill them." Natasha brought the mugs over to the living handing Steve his.

"Why don't you dress up and hand out candy?"

"Steve, do you know how often I go undercover? How many costumes I wear a year? I don't want to have to pay for another costume just for a night." Natasha didn't see the point in Halloween it was for children and she would much rather spend it curled up with Maria.

"What if I threw a Halloween party? Would you two come and dress up?"

"Steve, I am saying this with as much good intentions as I can okay. You live in the S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, you do not have an apartment or a house, you have a small room with a shitty mattress and tv. You can't stand your home, so you spend all your time here, we love having you here but you are not throwing a party here. We would almost certainly have to give out candy if we did that."

"If I can find somewhere to have it will you and Maria come in costume?" Steve was getting hopeful now.

"Fine."

"Great, I'll have your costumes sent here." Steve took to his cell to start hunting for a location.

…

"Let me get this straight Capsicle, you want to throw a Halloween at my tower, as well as the name of a tailor who can make Romanoff and Hill slutty Cap groupie outfits?" Tony thought Steve finally lost it. The brain damage caught up to him,

"I didn't say slutty, but yes basically."

"They agreed to their costumes?"

"Natasha agreed for me to pick them out."

"So she has no idea?"

"She might, I can't read minds."

"It'll be funnier if we put them in the outfits my girls' wore."

"Why?"

"They both want to beat me to a bloody pulp and the only thing stopping them is the fact that Fury would be pissed if I died…and maybe Pepper, she might be keeping me safe from them too."

"If they hate you so much why do you think they'll wear the degrading outfits you make your models wear?"

"That's the point Sherlock. Natasha already agreed to wear whatever you picked out. You go as me, they go as the groupies and everyone wins."

"Why would I go as you?"

"Fine, we'll dress them up as your groupies and I'll go as you." Stark was going to win either way because if he could get pictures of Natasha and Maria all over him he would win at life.

"You are not going as me Stark! I will lie down on the wire so people can climb over me, you will cut the wire! Not the same! You re not a solider!"

"Fine I have a way to decide what to do. We'll ask Pepper."

**Halloween Night at Stark Tower**

All the Avenger's were there including Thor who dressed as Loki and Loki who dressed as Thor (without the hammer, the hammer was home on the couch being pissy because it was not letting Loki pick it up)

Bruce was dressed as Clint, Clint was complaining about having to wear sleeves but went as Phil (really he was just in a suit)

Pepper was dressed as Harry Potter Extra #175 for house Hufflepuff.

Phil was dressed as Pepper his date was Tony. Not Iron Man but Tony.

"Where's Tony?" Phil asked Pepper standing next to her needing to lean in close to be heard.

"He said that he was going to make a big entrance with Steve, Natasha and Maria. You know what they're like. Get an idea in their heads and you won't hear the end of it." Pepper explain although she did wonder why she wasn't included in the group costume.

Everyone was talking and mingling until the music changed, it was in the middle of the cheezy monster mash and was replaced with Iron Man.

"Tony does know that if he wears the suit during Halloween it isn't not a costume right?" Clint ask flexing his arms for the umpteenth time clearly wanting to rip off the sleeves.

"Of course he does." Pepper defended him. "Maybe."

Someone was in the suit of course but thankfully it wasn't Tony. No he was the glorified bra called a top and glorified panties called a skirt.

"Clint toss something in the air!" Natasha's voice was heard from inside the suit and when Clint listened and threw a he was sure priceless vase in the air only to have Natasha shoot it down he cheered.

"What's going on?" Phil looked behind him to see who the voice belonged to and almost dropped his glass from the shock.

"You're Captain America…..is that the real shield? You were allowed to use the shield? You're allowed to touch it?" Phil was jealous he was never allowed to touch the shield.

"Just wait til you see Steve." Maria winked before whistling which was followed by a red faced Steve strolling in wearing the 'Captain America USO tour' Girl's outfit.

"Wow. So who lost what bet?" Bruce asked with a pastry in his hand.

"No bets were made. Natasha there told Steve he threw a party we'd come and he could pick our costumes. Somehow he and Stark decided to do this. Which is great because there is no way in hell was I being Stark's groupie." Maria laughed and watched Tony complain about showing 'Natile' how to fire the suit not Natasha.


End file.
